Algeriaball
: الجمهورية الجزائرية الديمقراطية الشعبية : ⵜⴰⴳⴷⵓⴷⴰ ⵜⴰⵎⴳⴷⴰⵢⵜ ⵜⴰⵖⵔⴼⴰⵏⵜ ⵜⴰⴷⵣⴰⵢⵔⵉⵜ : République Algérienne Démocratique et Populaireballe |image = Algeria and camel.png |reality = ���� People's Democratic Republic of Algeria ���� |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |language = Maghrebi Arabic Berber French |capital = Algiersball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball Arab Maghreb Unionball UNball |religion = Islam * Sunni Islam |friends = Tunisiaball Palestineball Egyptball Russiaball Libyaball Greeceball USAball (Sometimes) Cyprusball Chinaball Iranball Best friend Venezuelaball THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP 1962 Indonesiaball Friend who help me Gaining Independence Spainball (sometimes) Franceball (frenemy mom) |enemies = ISISball Israelcube Moroccoball Franceball (meany mom) |likes = Arabs, north Africa, barbary pirates (real pirates mateys!), a weird plant named chemma, independence day, CS 1.6, the singer Cheb Khaled, the song Alech Taadi (from the movie The Fifth Element), Palestine, Russian weaponry, communism, capitalism, Rommel, harissa, his flag, soccer |hates = pigs, ISIS, some European country invading him, Israel, People who hate Islam, Zionists, when internet goes off,Hates that he is not Madagascarball |founded = 3 July 1962 |predicon = French Algeria2 |onlypredecessor = French Algeriaball |military = Aserdas Aghelnaw Agherfan Adzyari (in Berber) |intospace = Yes, thanks to Russiaball but never tried it in his land to launch a spacecraft, he have his own space agency, the ASAL. which only flown five satellites |bork = Berber berber/Rommel, Rommel |food = Mulukhiyah, couscous(!!), asida |status = Worried on his president's health |notes = Biggest country in Africa! Take that Sudanball! |caption = Algeria is big and STRONK in africa! |predecessor = French Algeriaball|personality = Maghreb, Intelligent, Anti-imperialist, Nationalist, Calm |type = North Afro-Arab/ Berber, One two three viva l'algerie!}}Algeriaball, officially the People's Democratic Republic of Algeriaball, (not communist) is a Maghrebi countryball located in North Africa. Algeria is bordered by 6 other countries (7 if you include Western Saharaball), Moroccoball to the West, Tunisiaball and Libyaball to the East, and Nigerball, Maliball, and Mauritaniaball to the South. The country is divided into 48 provinces, along with the capital Algiersball, giving him a total area of 919,595 square miles, making him the largest country in Africa, and the 10th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has a population of 40.61 million inhabitants. Being geographically in North Africa, and having Arabic as the officially language, lets Algeria be in African Unionball and Arab Leagueball, and a founder of the Arab Maghreb Unionball. Algeria is one of those African countries that has been able to develop slightly better. Algeria has the 16th largest oil reserves in the world, and one of the largest militaries in Africa. While He has a good standard of living but his human rights and press freedom rankings are very low. Though not a superpower or a great power, Algeria is seen as a regional and middle power in Africa. His national day is July 5th. Personality Algeria is the largest countryball in Africa since Sudan split up with its southern part. Algeria was adopted and forced labour by France for some time, but seized their independence. France was not so happy that they lost their colonies but they are are now starting to chill down over the whole "colonization" thing. Algeria is the strongest supporter of the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (the opposing party to Morocco in the Western Sahara region) which pisses off Morocco. History 200,000 years ago, there were only 4balls, that started successful blade industry. Thousands of years later, some North African 4balls create the Berber population. Berber are indigenous North African people, including Algerian. Berber peoples remained in peace until Carthageball started building settlements on the Maghrebi coast, and captured some Berber people as slaves and soldiers. From 241 to 238 BC Berber soldiers rebelled against the Carthaginians in the Revolt of the Mercenaries as they didn't get enough pay. The Berbers got back a lot of North African territory, and, when the City of Carthage fell in 146 BC, the Berber had all of the Maghreb to themselves. A lot of shit went down in Algeria during the Middle Ages. It was home to many knowledgeable and insightful scholars, saints, and sovereigns. It was part of the Fatimid caliphate, and, when that collapsed, it was controlled by the Sandhadja Berber Zirids. The Fatimids were not very happy and attacked the Zirids. The war was recounted in the epic Tāghribāt. Finally, during the 16th century, the Spanish built some forts on the Algerian coast and took control of some coastal towns. Spanish presidios in the Maghreb did not turn out to do a lot for the Spanish. Algeria was partially and sporadically ruled by the Ottoman Empire from 1516 to 1830, starting in 1516 when the Turkish privateers Aruj and Hayreddin Barbarossa conquered Algiers from the Spaniards. During Ottoman rule, plague repeatedly struck North African settlements. Autonomous tribal states were tolerated and left alone, and the Kabylie region did not care much for the Ottomans. Entering modern times, Franceball was being a bitch because some Ottoman insulted their consul in the Fan Affair, and she invaded and conquered Algiers in 1830, birthing French Algeriaball. They were really mean and dumb and nasty, and nearly a third of the endemic population died from 1830 to 1872. The French were all pretentious and shit and wanted to 'civilise' the country. Tensions were rising in the Muslim Algerians. At first, they wanted greater autonomy, and, inevitably, independence. In 1954, the first violent events of what would soon be referred to as the Algerian War began. Between 30,000 and 150,000 Harkis (French Muslim loyalists) were killed by the Front de Libération Nationale (FLN). Hundreds of thousands of Algerians died. The war ended in 1962, when Algeria gained independence succeeding the March Evian agreements and the July self-determination referendum. However, Morocco claimed western portions of Algerian clay, resulting in the 1963 Sand War. The third President of Algeria, Chadli Bendjedid, introduced radical Islamic thought across Algeria, leading to the Front Islamique du Salut (FIS) winning the first two rounds of the December 1991 legislative elections. Fearing an Islamist government, the elections were cancelled. Bendjedid resigned and the High State of Council acted as a collective presidency. The Front was a bit chuffed and unleashed its Group Islamique Armé, which beat up many civilians in a list of civilian massacres, initiating the Algerian Civil War. The FIS became increasingly violent, hijacking French planes, causing international concern. The GIA announced a ceasefire in October, 1997. Currently, Algeria has cleaned itself up, lifting the national state of emergency in February, 2011, following the December 2010 non-violent protests. Media censorship is still rampant and elections are 'unfair', but everything is a lot calmer and the Berbers can into mulukhiyah again in peace. However, since 2014 petroleum price falled down. Algeria faces a quite tough period, yet he still manages to stay firm. Flag Color Main Colors Emblem Color Relationships Friends * Indonesiaball - He help Gains my Independence In 1962(THANKS FOR YUOR ADVICE AT BANDUNG!!) * Russiaball - For military assistance in independence war when he was still commie (and for selling us weaps for killin those GIA's monkeys) * Tunisiaball - Carthage's child and my 1# best friend (AND NEIGHBOUR GAS BUYER HURR DURR). He can into more stable country * Venezuelaball - Venezuela will always be Algeria's best friend from South America due for his recognition of his friend Western Sahara. Neutral * Franceball - She colonized me, killed 2 million of my people, nuked me, but, well past is past right?, at least I try to reconcile with her because she is mom (but this is very complicated). But she doesn't like when I visit her. * Germanyball - My step-father who gibs nice weapons and deutsche qualitat engineering, build nice cars for our army. likes to poke mom as me. *'' Chinaball - Gives money and we are their al-biggest Arab-Berber ally (and they help us build cool stuff and clear cats from our towns *-*). * Moroccoball - He is my brother but... he wanted some of my clay and removed my friends in the Sand War. I do not like him ''(sometimes) because he hate my best friend Ṣaḥrāwīyah. *GIB WESTERN SAHARA INDEPENDENCE* *NEVER FORGET 1963* * Saudi Arabiaball - He helped during revolution. But now we have a hostile relation, I refuse to participate in most of his political plans and I’m much more friendly toward Iran. * Spainball - What is a Spain? did you mean Al-Andalus? it's a joke, I am not dumb. * USAball: Neutral, nice trade partner and we fight terrorism together, but unfortunately he supports most of my enemies, I'm thankful you didn't include me on the al-banlist though. Enemies * Boko Haramball - ANOTHER TERORIST GROUP IN AFRIKA? *'' ''ISISball - STOP ATTAKING MY OIL FACTORIES DAMMIT * Israelcube - Gib palestine independence you al-dirt Jew Zionist.. I will teach he how to be independent. * Japanball - Ordering to do stop In Amenas assault hostage saving, ordering us to pay our debt earlier. DO WE LOOK LIKE YOUR HOUNDS YOU PERV HENTAI LOVER ?? NEVER HEARD YOU COMPLAIN LIKE THAT ABOUT HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI. Gallery Artwork MnpH0hG.png The Semites.png Algeria by taha banoglu.png DEYyRS6.png Algeriaball.png Algeria.png algeriaball with berbersball.png|Algeriaball with Berbersball 855C54B7-9A22-4FD6-BEB2-7620A6E823EB.jpeg QTxNZI5.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics iUN3Qpn.png LzRdFjs.png 1474560 219277538243460 1604681975 n.jpg Latin culture.png R93u2Cz.png|Me, Cape Verdeball and Venezuelaball are next after that stupid USAball. WOwDEQS.png Anagrams.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png 5. The Struggle of African Muslims.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png T6vjHm8.png 7iXNpGQ.png JbbeI87.png C8X0qFp.png 3jlaxbk.png vulEaYO.png History of Europe.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Unacceptable Trade.png Best Union.png Category:Islam Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Africa Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Algeriaball Category:Desert Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:North Africa Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Red Green White Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Countryballs Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Vodka Lover